


Nichts Vormachen

by PleasantlyWeird



Category: This Means War (2012), Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tuck Hansen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dom finding his way. The almost beginning of Dom Tuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nichts Vormachen

_“I will never be a submissive again.” – Tuck Hansen_

 

His alarm is set for five but he never sleeps past three. The memories are daunting and they haunt him inside of his closed eyes and dreaming mind. She’s always there, always ready to get her pleasure as leather bites skins and leaves red welts. He would never have dared to ask for a safe word because the verbal abuse would be much worse than the physical pain on any level. “The Mistress knows all your weaknesses,” she would say in German and it was the utter truth, the Mistress is even more cruel in his dreams.

Shaking his head slightly and rubbing his eyes, Tuck sits up slowly on the side of the bed and slumps forward. Every vertebrae cracks as it separates from the one below it and it’s a minor relief from the nagging pain of work related injuries.

“Maybe that’s why I took this line of work in the first place, so I wouldn’t have to go back to her because I wouldn’t have the time,” he wonders out loud as she starts heading towards the shower.

He knows the thought is bullshit; he’d gone back to her three times after accepting the job.

“More fodder for therapy today,” he mumbles as he steps into the steamy shower.

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

“Good morning Tuck.”

 _Jesus Fucking Christ, is she ever in a bad mood?_ Tuck chuckles lightly under his breath at the thought of that smile pasted on her face going away when he took her over his knee, spread her legs, and then slapped her pussy roughly until she came.

“Good morning to you, Ms. Sherwood,” Tuck says lowly as he sinks into the overstuffed leather chair opposite her.

“So, last we talked you were telling me about your first experience, at uh…” She flips through pages of her notes, looking for the right turn of words. Tuck can’t stand the noise or the fact that she’s got her lips puckered with concentration so he intercedes.

“My first experience at being a submissive,” he rasps. The sound of his voice, along with the accent that seems to drive American women wild has been one of his greatest assets.

Tuck watches her face flush slightly and sees her pulse quicken as he stares at her carotid. He’s embarrassed her or turned her on; in his mind there isn’t much of a difference.

“Right, um… just pick up wherever you’d like.”

She’s stumbling over her words and it makes Tuck smile a little. _Wonder how long it would take me to have her tied up and coming on a vibrator?_

“Yes, well I don’t think we got much further than Anise and how I met her. Let’s see, Anise was a very stern but beautiful German woman. We met at a cocktail party thrown by my mother, she was a friend of hers and around the same age. I’d been hopelessly staring at her through 19 year old eyes, ogling her to be honest. And then…,” Tuck pauses, wanting to gauge her reaction when he finishes his sentence, “Then she flashed her bald cunt at me and crooked a finger for me to come closer.”

Tuck can hear the therapists breathing speed slightly and watches as she swallows hard and subconsciously fans her face with her notepad.

“Are you alright Ms. Sherwood?”

“Yes,” her voice cracks as she replies and then clears her throat, “I’m fine. Now what happened after that?”

“Well I walked over to her and put my hand up her skirt to feel what she had shown me. Then I got slapped in the face. Of course I was in shock and took a step back. She leaned closer to my ear and told me that I needed her permission to touch. Then she slipped me a card with just a phone number on it, told me to call her the next day to arrange a session.”

“And then?”

“I took her to the bathroom and fucked her right proper.” This was a total lie but he wanted to see just how much he would turn Joanna i.e. Ms. Sherwood on.

He watched as she clenched her thighs together and a lovely blush rose from her cleavage and spread up to her face. Seeing this has him hard in his pants and he knows Joanna can see it. Rubbing his palm down the length of his erection he watches as her mouth involuntarily falls open and her eyes follow the movement of his hand. She clenches and unclenches her thighs repeatedly to try and get some relief from the ache between her legs.

“I had her in all the ways a woman could be had. I ate her cunt, I fucked her from behind, I rode her and then she rode me and I also had a go at her arse. That’s quite a way to lose my virginity, yeah?”

Abruptly Tuck stands up and repositions his throbbing erection so as not to be so obvious.

“I do believe that I have nearly forgotten a prior arrangement. Sorry that I must cut our session short today. Same time next week?

Joanna shakes her head in an attempt to gain a little clarity. “Yes,” she manages to whisper. Tuck can see that she’s so close to orgasm so he leans in and whispers in her ear.

“I’d take care of that, Joanna, it’s not good to be so close and not come.”

The sound of buzzing fills the room even before he’s fully out the door. Her moans follow him out of the office suite.

“Tuck Hansen, you are a bastard of the highest order,” he tells himself as he smiles and presses the button for the lift.

After the trek home he opens the front door of his flat and sees the message light blinking on his phone.

“Tuck… this is Joanna Sherwood. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can continue being your therapist.”

This news doesn’t upset him, it only means that she can’t be his therapist because she wants to be spread on his cross and fucked into the future.

“Damn, I lose more therapists that way.”

Picking up the phone book he flips to a paper clipped page and starts going through the therapists listed after Sherwood.

 


End file.
